The invention concerns a reference electrode comprising successively, within an inner cavity of a casing, an active material comprising particles of a silver compound and a porous material impregnated with an electrolyte solution, a silver wire fixed to a bottom of the inner cavity being partially embedded in said active material and said inner cavity being closed by a closing plug forming a porous liquid junction.